Bound By Blood
by Vetilakriz
Summary: When someone, who is believed to be a traitor, stumbles into the school one stormy night, lives are changed new bonds are made secrets are revealed. DHr [Post HBP, Pre DH]
1. Stumble

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters…

A/N: Ok this is aft HBP…seventh year, to be exact…something that came to my mind while I remembered a conversation I had with my cousin…something different, sort of…enjoy! Putting up 3 chapters first and will see if it is well received. The more reviews the better.

Stumble

Hermione Granger, Head Girl, was patrolling her allocated area with head boy, Sedgewick Blythe from Ravenclaw, that night. It has been a half a year since school began and things were, different. Without the presence of Dumbledore, there seemed to be a lack in the usual brightness and happiness Hogwarts held for the students and staff. Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress, tried her best to lighten the mood, but to no avail. Dumbledore's absence affected everyone. Everyone _except_ the Slytherins – most of them. Most of them were 'ok' with his departure, considering how they didn't really like him, but those who respected him felt the great loss of his death. Hermione, for one, was very saddened by the fact that there would be no more Dumbledore having something up his sleeve. There would be no more Dumbledore to discipline them. In conclusion, there would be no more Dumbledore to do anything to the school. Hermione shook her head to relieve herself of the painful thought, wiping a single tear from her cheek. It was halfway through her seventh year already, months after Dumbledore has left, but Hermione could not help but feel empty without him. Life truly was different without their former Headmaster. Hermione really missed him, and she felt angry that Snape - someone who Dumbledore had trusted - betrayed him and ended his life just with two words. Abada Kedavra. Hermione hated it. Sedgewick felt her pain too. He too was very fond of Dumbledore and had felt a huge loss when Dumbledore was brought down by their former Potions Master.

They walked past the Great Hall in silence, '_Dumbledore…'_ her heart cried. Another tear fell, remembering his loud voice addressing the students of Hogwarts. She continued to cry silently, wand in hand and on high alert. She walked past the Entrance Hall, just in time to hear someone knocking, though very weakly, the huge doors of Hogwarts. She didn't know who it was and was afraid of the possibilities. She was thinking of leaving the Entrance hall and pretended that nothing had happened, but her logical side told her better. She wiped away her tears and cleared her vision. Pushing all emotions aside, she braced herself and walked towards the door, wand at the ready. She stopped when she heard the knocking again, this time accompanied by a soft cry for help. Barely audible was the cry, but being so close to the door, Hermione was able to hear it.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione asked, slightly afraid. Sedgewick had his wand up and pointed to the door.

"Yeah, who do you reckon it is?"

"Not too-" Another knock on the door came and a more desperate call for help came from the door cam again, stopping Hermione from continuing.

Now she _really _panicked. Who was out there? Was it Harry? Ron? What would a student – the immediate thought that came to her mind – be doing out in the middle of the night? She froze.

"We should open the door, right?" Hermione asked with uncertainty.

"Right."

But both were afraid of what would be behind the massive doors of the Entrance Hall. What if it was a trick? Her mind whirling. Being as clever as she is and having braved so many things, she was somehow pushed to fear by knocking and a cry for help. They stood there, wands out, and stared at the door and neither did anything. Sedgewick was the first to speak.

"We''ll open the door, and you keep your wand up ready to stupefy the person if he chooses to attack," Sedgewick suggested.

"Alright, I guess," Hermione agreed. She gripped her wand tighter as Sedgewick used magic to unlock the door. Herione stood by his side, ready to stupefy the visitor is he chose to attack. Sedgewick magicked the door open and a cold wind blew into the Entrance Hall together with the downpour of the rain outside. Along with the rain and wind was a black hooded figure, stumbling into the Entrance Hall and falling by Hermione's feet. He appeared so weak, _too_ weak to hold himself up even.

Instinctively, Hermione knelt by the fallen one's side and helped to turn him over so that he was on his back. Upon doing so, the hood fell to reveal the battered, bloodied face of their visitor with his blood-matted hair. Sedgewick closed and locked the door before kneeling beside Hermione to see the fallen one. He was covered with blood and his clothes were ripped. He was falling into unconsciousness and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. Hermione gasped, shocked and the condition the boy, or man, was in.

"Oh dear Lord. We _have_ to get him to the Hospital Wing at _once_," Hermione said, levitating the fallen one and leading him to the Hospital Wing, Sedgewick following on the other side of him. As they were walking up the stairs, the fallen one grabbed her hand with strength that didn't seem fit with his current condition and turned his head to face her. Shocked, Hermione looked down at him.

"Help…me…" He croaked out in a weak, strained voice, before surrendering to unconsciousness again. His hand slowly slipped from her wrist, white from the cut of blood supply due to his vice grip. Hermione gently put his hand back onto his chest so that it wasn't dangling by the side. He scared her, his breathing was weak and rapid and by the looks of it, he wasn't looking too good.

They reached the Infirmary and Sedgewick opened the door and held it open for her before calling out for the school's Healer, who came rushing out with a black robe over her nightgown – and was without any shoes - with a look of panic and concern. She gave a short gasp upon seeing the battered body on one of the Infirmary beds. She magicked her hair into a bun – to avoid it getting in the way while she was healing – and transfigured her nightclothes for more decent ones, though still without shoes. Hermione gently placed the boy on a bed near the back and stood back, allowing Madam Pomfrey to do what she needs to.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to the bed and inspected her late night casualty. After instructing Hermione to fetch her a bowl, a few dry towels and a jug of water, she got on to removing the soaked black robe – a Death Eater's robe, Madam Pomfrey and Sedgewick noted as there was the Death Eater's mask attached to it – and undid the buttons of his torn shirt and removed it. Pomfrey put on binds on the casualty and made sure his wand was not on him; for safety reasons, obviously. The sight that greeted the two was not pretty; bruises and cuts covered his abdomen and chest and a bone protruding from his chest – obviously a broken rib – along with wounded arms and the faint marking that confirmed that he was a Death Eater. The Dark mark looked, incomplete, to the; it was not the same as those that she saw throughout her years of growing up. For one, it was barely visible and it seemed as though it wasn't able to be completed before the person stopped the marking.

Hermione soon returned and dropped the bowl and towel she was carrying in her left hand and barely managed to catch the falling jug. She let out a little gasp and felt weak. The sight of the badly injured casualty shocked her and left her…disgusted and sick to the stomach. The faint Dark Mark on his left arm shocked her more, but she willed herself to stay and help to the best of her ability. She was Head Girl and a Gryffindor – she had to be brave. Sedgewick helped pick up the dropped bowl and towels and passed them to Madam Pomfrey, who took it and set aside on the small table beside the bed. She took the jug from Hermione and poured some water into the bowl. She soaked on of the towels, wrung it and began to clean the blood off him. Hermione rushed forward and did the same, cleaning the blood on his face – which was scratched and cut in so many places. Sedgewick magically removed his pants for Madam Pomfrey so that she could inspect for any wounds or injuries on his legs. He than mumbled something about getting informing the Headmistress and quickly took off towards her office. Theother two worked in silence for a mere few seconds before Hermione's soft cry of surprise alerted the Healer.

"Oh Merlin…" Hermione whispered. Upon wiping the blood off the casualty's face, she realized who he really was. She dropped the towel by his head to cover her mouth, covering the area around her mouth with a bit of blood due to the bloody towel she had in hand. Just than, Sedgewick returned with a concerned Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress.

"I-" Hermione didn't know what to say. McGonagall rushed to the bedside and let out a small gasp and covered her mouth as well; as if the battered body was not enough but upon seeing the face of their patient, she was shocked beyond belief.

"I'll…I'll go alert the Slytherin Head of House. You three continue healing him. I'll be right back," With that said, she left the Infirmary in search of his Head of House. The two remaining witches continued to work on their 'patient' – Hermione, though still shocked, cleaning him up while Pomfrey healed visible wound and bruises and fixing whatever broken bones he had, the broken rib being the first priority. His breathing had calmed and most of his cuts had been healed. Sedgewick also helped by using his basic healing skills to close wounds, which didn't seem to want to close.

"Madam Pomfrey, the wounds won't close up," He commented, trying once again on the cut on the casualty's leg.

"There must be some sort of curse on him of some sorts. It's alright, as long as the blood stops flowing it'll be fine," She replied, healing the broken rib. She went to fetch several potions for their new patient, mainly the Blood Replenishing potion, for the amount of blood he had lost, and some potions to help speed up the healing process of the bones that were broken.

Hermione looked at the not so bloody body of the patient – so weak, so helpless.

So innocent.

Never in her years in Hogwarts had she thought she would see Draco Malfoy weak and dying. Never. Somehow she had always pictured him as the big guy. The one who torments others and was never beaten. He was always the physically strong one in Hermione's eyes. However, seeing Malfoy lying on the infirmary bed, teetering on the edge of the sword and hanging onto dear life, Hermione realized that she was wrong. She realized that even though Draco Malfoy was the toughest guy in school, he is not that big a guy out of school. Hermione could not help but pity him - just a little.

Hermione could not help but wonder how this 'tough guy' had ended up in such a condition and _who_ did it. Everyone knew that Draco Malfoy ran away back in sixth year after Snape had killed Dumbledore, and everyone had assumed that he was a Death Eater, just like his father who was rotting his life away in Azkaban. So, if he _was_ a Death Eater, than what was he doing here, at Hogwarts? If he was who everyone thinks he is, why is he here now, wounded? Why had he come to Hogwarts, of all places? The thoughts never left her head and continued to swim around, keeping Hermione distracted as she continued to clean off the blood and dirt off of the 'visitor'. Madam Pomfrey healed whatever wounds she could and forced potions down Malfoy's throat to help in the healing process.

So absorbed Hermione was that she hadn't noticed her patient stirring slightly and the Headmistress walking in the Infirmary with Slytherin's Head Of House in tow.

A/N: End of a not so long first chapter…was it good? I hope so…Reviews are very welcomed! Whoots!

Lotsa suga luv,

Vetilakriz


	2. Arrangements

A/N: Second chapter for you folks! Enjoy!

Arrangements

The two professors walked briskly to the bed occupied by Draco Malfoy. Professor Nazri, the new Head of Slytherin House, had a frown upon his face and when he saw the boy on the bed, he stopped, mid track, and his eyes went wide. Draco Malfoy was mumbling words in his sleep, though no one could understand. He was trying to toss and turn and everyone could see the pain he went through when he did and the binds Madam Pomfrey had put on him earlier restrained him from doing so. Madam Pomfrey tried to calm him down and restrain him, with Hermione's help, but in vain. All of a sudden, Malfoy's eyes were wide open. Hermione saw one thing in his eyes. Fear. Why would Malfoy be afraid? What would he be afraid of? Her thoughts were broken as he sort of fainted and hit his pillow again.

"This cannot be. Oh Merlin, help him…" He breathed out and rushed over to the bedside. He took one of the casualty's hands and placed held them between both of his own. Although most of the blood has been wiped away, the scars and bruises were still visible. Madam Promfrey had only managed to tend to the more serious cuts and wounds, though unable to heal them completely.

"Zamri, fear not, Poppy is _very_ skilled and I'm confident that she can heal him - and _will _heal him for that matter. I just need you to relax and let her do her job," Minerva approached him and gently pulled him from the bed.

"I understand…but, how? He was supposed to be-" He stopped, as though unable to say what he wanted to. Worry was etched on every feature of his masculine and strong-featured face. Whatever the connection he had with the casualty, it had to be a strong one. He shook his head lightly and sat upon the bed beside the one being used at the moment. Propping his elbows upon his knees, he hunched forward and rested his forehead upon his hands, fingers interlaced with each other. Hermione watched as Professor Nazri let his guard down and simply try to comprehend the situation at hand. He wasn't as fierce or cold as Snape had been. In fact, Professor Nazri was a nice young chap, okay not that young, and even though he did sneer and glared at you half of the time, he treated the students better than Snape had. He treated the students with respect and made everyone feel equal. He definitely was not prejudiced against anyone. Hermione carried on looking at the Potions Master a little while more before turning her attention back to the casualty, who Pomfrey was still healing.

By the end of one hour, Pomfrey had managed to stop the bleeding from his cuts and heal all the bruises. She had tried to heal the cuts, but only managed to dry up the cuts and prevent blood from flowing, but had managed to heal them fully - Professor McGonagal suspects it was due to a curse that was put upon him or a potion that he had drunk. His deeper wounds, such as that of the stab wound on his abdomen and back, could not be healed fully, thus left to be healed naturally. He had a bandage wrapped around his abdomen and back and his head – where he was assumed to have fell and hit a rock – and his left leg. All in all, he had broken his left leg, fractured his right wrist, broke a few fingers, had multiple cuts caused by Merlin knows what, two stab wounds, and multiple bruises.

Hermione and Sedgewick stayed around to help the whole entire time and realized that it was now past midnight. Their eyes were tired but she did not want to leave – they had helped him and wanted to see him wake up, if he did. Hermione still hated him, oh don't be mistaken, but being the person who found him, she wanted to see him wake up - especially as she had helped healed him. She wanted to hear a 'Thank You' come out from those evil lips, though she doubt he would do it. Madam Pomfrey did a final check of the patient's body and made sure that she did not leave anything out. Once done, she changed him out of his torn clothes and into the Infirmary's clothes and put the green curtain's around his bed, which has been moved to the back of the Infirmary for more privacy. They left one of the curtains pulled away from the bed so that they could keep an eye out for him while they were inside. Madam Pomfrey had also made her wand glow if there were to be any need for her to go to the patient. The five retreated to Madam Pomfrey's office to have a rest and a drink or two. They sat around the desk she had in the office enjoying a warm cup of tea, hot chocolate for Hermione and Sedgewick. Not wanting to listen to the adults talking and listening to things she was not supposed to, they decided to have their own conversation on whatever that came into their mind at the moment, which was mainly questions relating to the patient on the bed on the far end of the Infirmary

"-Why is he here-"

"-What do you reckon he's been doing-"

"-Whose side is he on-"

"-did you see the mark? It wasn't even complete-"

Those were basically the topics, or topic, that they talked about, _him_. They were deep in conversation while the adults had their own conversation regarding young Mr. Malfoy.

"Minerva, you do realize what this means, don't you?" Professor Nazri asked, worry lacing his words.

"Yes, I do,"

"We cannot allow him to return to his house after this. He _absolutely cannot_,"

"I understand, Zamri…" The Headmistress replied slowly, sipping on her tea.

"He has betrayed the one they 'worship'. He could get killed if he returns to the Slytherin common room once he has recovered. He can't continue _schooling_ for that matter!" Professor Nazri was going into a worrying fit, and all of them knew it.

"Than what do you suggest we do? We can't have him up here for the rest of the year," Madam Pomfrey voiced out, returning from her quarters to change into her usual attire. "And he can't _possibly _return home,"

At this, all three adults quieted, thinking of what they could do. Hermione was deep in conversation when movement in the Infirmary caught her eye. Though the window of the office, she saw the sole occupant of the Infirmary starting to shake violently and started to silently scream. She placed her mug on the desk and ran out to the bed. The three adults saw what had caught her attention and followed suit. Hermione reached his bed, but didn't know what to do as he broke out in cold sweat and started to toss and turn as if the wounds were not there and were not hurting him. His mouth moved as though he was screaming, but no sound came out, face contorted in pain. He gripped onto Hermione's hands by his side and effectively cut off the blood supply from her. Madam Pomfrey quickly retrieved a vial from the bedside table and poured the contents into his mouth, forcing him to swallow. Slowly, all his movements stopped; mouth closed and face relaxing again.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Draco…" Professor Nazri sighed, running his hand through his hair. '_Yes, what have you gotten yourself into…' _Hermione thought to herself. The four remained by his bed; sitting on chairs they had made appear magically and discussed his future. All sorts of ideas came but all seemed to backfire somehow, until Hermione had an idea.

"Headmistress," She cut into their conversation. All the attention went to her and she nervously continued, "We could still have him in school," confused faces met her nervous one, "We could have a small house or hut or something built out in the grounds with proper facilities for him to live in…" Hermione trailed off in a small, uncertain voice.

"That, my girl…is, a…_wonderful_ idea. Don't you think so, Minerva? He can be kept out of the building but still in the grounds and we can monitor him easily!" Professor Nazri voiced out, sounding happy for the first time since he came here.

"It is…it is brilliant indeed. I shall go make the necessary arrangements immediately. But, someone has to monitor him _inside_ the cabin. And the hut would take at least three months to build before he can move. Won't that attract the attention of students when they see the same bed occupied for three months?" Minerva said.

"Someone would definitely have to stay inside. And the issue of students noticing him is another issue..." Madam Pomfrey voiced out. All four minds were racing as they thought of who will take care of him and how Malfoy was to stay in the Infirmary and not be noticed by others. Finally, Madam Pomfrey suggested making a temporary wall that would cover the back of the Infirmary so that people would not know that there was no one there. Upon hearing that, Professor McGonagal suggested that a few walls should be built around the bed and thus making the area look like a new store of sorts. Everyone pondered upon that idea and thought of any flaws that might be in the idea. No one seemed to think of any, thus it was decided to make his area into a room so that no one would see him. The fur lingered on slightly longer before making their leave. Professor McGonagal built the 'room' with a few flicks of her wand and Madam Promfrey put a charm on the room to warn her when something is wrong by making her pocket watch glow slightly. As the other three were making their way out. Hermione thought of somehting.

"Um...Professor McGonagal, if you were to put the hut outside, wouldn't it be a little suspicious that someone is always going out of the school building and into a hut? I know it was my idea, but i just thought of it and wanted your opinion on it,"

"Well, that would be a problem..."

"We could make a room or use an existent room to house him," Professor Nazri ventured. "Someone's quarters would be a good place to put him, though it can't be a Professor's quarters as we are out most of the time,"

"We can just make another room. It would be better if you are going to house him with a student,"

"That is true. But we must watch who we put him with. This is not a matter which can be publicly known, thus someone very trustworthy and does not blabber these things to the school would be preferable,"

"Yes, indeed," McGonagal agreed. The professors sent Hermione off first while they walked the other direction, discussing on the right student to take care of Mr. Malfoy.

A/N: End of second chapter…it's so fun to write this...did you know that? –laughs- review!


	3. Agreements

A/N: Here goes another chapter...not too sure if the story's coming along well though, hope it does! Enjoy!

Agreements

Hermione and Sedgewick had retreated back to their private quarters after told to by Professor Nazri. She checked the time and realized that it was nearing 2 o'clock. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and said the password to her quarters. She entered first, followed by Sedgewick and climbed up the stairs to her room. Sedgewick followed Hermione up the staircase but turned right towards his room while Hermione turned left. Their private quarters was not that big and was comfortable. The common room had a black love seat and two white arm chairs to the right of their entrance, and stood in front of a fire place. The staircase, a spiral one, up to their rooms and the shared bathroom was directly opposite their entrance. To the right of the staircase was a bookcase with their schoolbooks and other random books that the two Heads had placed and a four-seater table with two chairs for the Heads to do their homework or just read. A door, which led to one of the meeting rooms, was located on the wall to the right of the entrance and a window was also located there. The left of the room was where a small kitchen stood, used mainly for the Heads to make drinks while they were inside the common room. The colour scheme was simple; solid colours and very little pattern. The only patterns were the house emblem of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw on large crimson and blue cushions that was on the floor in front of the fire place. The room had little colour in fact, since most of the walls were bricks. Their quarters was located slightly further off of the Room of Requirement and their portrait hole was actually a huge mirror. There were two meeting rooms for the prefects to conduct their meeting with the Heads, one towards the left of the Heads' quarters and another opposite.

Hermione went into her room and slipped into a pair of boxer shorts and an oversized t-shirt and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth just as Sedgewick left the bathroom in a pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else. They were used to seeing each other in their night clothes, or lack thereof, at night and were okay with it. Hermione had at first blushed when she saw Sedgewick's bare chest but got used to it as the year passed. They mumbled a goodbye before carrying on their activities. Hermione finished brushing her teeth and headed off to her room. She climbed into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning, thankfully Saturday, she woke up with just enough time to get ready and head down to catch breakfast, though still sleepy and groggy from the time she fell asleep yesterday - or more like today for that matter. She entered the Great Hall and was greeted by the normal chatter of the student body. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and settled herself beside Ginny Weasley.

"Damn, Hermione. You looked dead tired! What happened?" Ginny asked worriedly, Harry and Ron looking at her through concerned eyes.

"I had a long night," was all she said. Hermione was about to reply when madam Pomfrey burst into the Great Hall. She took small bites of her breakfast, listening to her friends talk as they were finishing their breakfast. She looked up at the long table at the front where the teachers ate. Both Professor McGonagal and Professor Nazri looked tired from last night. Worry was still evident on the aforesaid Potions Master, though only slightly. Hermione wondered what the relation between the two were as they seemed quite close from the way the professor had reacted when he say the young man on the infirmary bed. Hermione was not allowed to think any further as her friends were beginning to drag her out her seat as she took her last bite of her breakfast. It was a Hogsmeade weekend that day and she was sure they wanted to be the first few out. She complied and swallowed her breakfast, following them out of the Great Hall and waited by the front door of the castle. Other students began filing out of the Great Hall and waited to go to Hogsmeade.

Hermione didn't spend much at Hogsmeade, buying some candy from Honeydukes and getting a mug of butter beer from the Three Broomsticks. They spent quite some time roaming the streets and window shopping. They spent a good part of their day there before heading back to the castle.

Back at the castle, they decided to head back to the Gryffindor common room and headed up. Hermione however, was called aside by the Headmistress as they passed her in a corridor. Professor McGongal led the Head Girl to her office, different from Dumbledore's as she had refused to move in there, located further down the corridor where Dumbledore's old office was. Hermione followed the Headmistress as she said the password to a statue of a phoenix and it moved aside to reveal a staircase which went down to McGonagal's office, where Sedgewick was already seated and waiting. Hermione seated herself at the armchair in front of the Headmistress' desk while Professor McGonagal took her seat behind the desk. Hermione waited patiently for the Headmistress to speak, wondering silently what she was here about.

"Miss Granger, Mr Blythe, I'm sure you know of young Mr. Malfoys's condition," She started, looking between the two. They just nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Well, we - that is Professor Nazri and I - have decided that it would be most appropriate for the both of you to care for him, with help from us of course," McGongall said, waiting for a response from the two Heads. Sedgewick, even though he doesn't like Draco Malfoy, agreed and made no fuss about it. Hermione, however, was a different story. She couldn't accept the fact that _Draco Malfoy_ would be under her care!

'_What did do to deserve this! We _hate _each other! This will _never_ work out...'_ Hermione thought to herself, shaking her head slightly.

"Why me?" She blurted out before she could stop herself. She covered her mouth with her hands and mumbled an apology, lowering her hands and rested them on her lap.

"We chose you and Mr. Blythe here as one, you were the one who found him and thus know that he is in the school. Two, we can trust both of you to keep it a secret," McGonagall looked at the girl and gave her a look, which Hermione took as one where she was telling her to better shut her gap. "And three, there are two meeting rooms which are close to your quarters and we would be able to let him stay there until he is fully recovered and we know what to do with him," Hermione just looked at the Headmistress, letting all the reasons sink in and trying to find an excuse to not take care of Malfoy.

"But, he _hates_ me, and I can assure you the feeling is mutual, Headmistress. Don't you think that he would rather die than be taken care of by me?" Hermione ventured, hoping it was a good enough reason to not take care of him, though she knew it was a weak excuse.

"I'm aware of the feelings both of you have for each other, but I assure you he will not harm you. For one thing, he has no wand, Miss Granger, thus will not be able to hex or curse you. Furthermore, we will be putting up protective wards to make sure no harm comes to you or Mr. Blythe and we would be alerted if someone casts a curse on either of you," Professor McGonagal explained. Hermione listened. She knew that it was a losing battle and she knew that she could not find a good enough reason to not take care of Malfoy. She hung her head and nodded slightly, agreeing. '_Not like I had much of a choice,'_ She thought to herself as the Headmistress went through all the details and such.

"I will be coming over to your quarters after dinner with Professor Nazri to set up one of the meeting rooms for Mr. Malfoy to stay in once he is well enough to leave the Infirmary. Is that alright, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall enquired while shuffling through several pieces of parchment, which contained details of what Hermione has to do and how to care for Malfoy et cetera.

"That would be fine, Headmistress," Hermione agreed, giving a single nod.

"Mr. Blythe?" Turning her attention to the silent Head Boy.

"That would be perfectly fine, Headmistress," He replied with a smile and a slight nod, which the Headmistress returned. '_How can Sedgewick be so..._calm..._on a time like this!'_ Hermione thought to herself, looking at a the aforesaid Head Boy, who was listening intently to the Headmistress.

"Good. Now, as for how you are to handle Mr. Malfoy..."

Hermione listened on, still not able to comprehend the fact that she would have to look after _Malfoy_ for as long as it would take for him to fully recover and for the professors to find him a place to go afterward. Professor McGonagal had told her that she would not allow Malfoy to be free until she finds out why he was here and how he got injured. Professor McGonagal also wanted to find out which side he really is on and what his purpose was. Naturally, she was suspicious just like Hermione. Professor McGonagal had tried to get information from Professor Nazri but he had said that it was "up to Draco to tell what he sees fit". Hermione was still curious about the relationship between the two, but pushed it aside and listened as McGonagall went through spells and charms that Hermione would need to know to help care for Malfoy later on. She sat there patiently for one hour listening to McGonagal go through whatever she had to, nodding and enquiring when required. After an hour, Hermione and Sedgewick thanked the Headmistress and headed out to the Great Hall, realizing it was almost time for dinner. They walked up the office staircase and made their way down to the Great Hall to join their own friends for dinner.

The only thing she could think of at that moment was how her life would be now that she had to take of Draco Malfoy, a guy believed to have joined the ranks of Lord Voldemort and betrayed Dumbledore. She obviously could not tell anyone, for that would be breaking a promise she had made to both Professor Nazri and Professor McGongal. She mentally prepared herself to take care of a not-so-co-operative teenage boy who was prejudiced against her _kind_ who were 'unworthy' of magic. The hatred that she had for Malfoy arose again. She had pushed it aside when the year began so that she could concentrate on more important things, but now, with him within the castle grounds, her hatred for him was bubbling up again. She told herself that she would not do anything rash _unless_ he threatened or pushed her over the edge. She left it at that and entered the Great Hall and joined her friends for dinner.

"Where have you been since we got back?" Ron asked, taking a big bite off the chicken drumstick in his hand.

"Had to discuss some Head duties with Professor McGonagall at her office. Didn't expect it to drag on for so long," Hermione replied, loading her plate with some chicken, broccoli and and mashed potatoes.

"So, is there going to be any balls this year?" Ginny Weasley asked eagerly, sipping her pumpkin juice from the goblet and looking at her senior with excitement in her eyes. Hermione simply shrugged and ate her dinner. Hermione listened to her friends chit chat about various things, joining in their conversations where ever she see fit and giving her opinions or sharing her own stories. She would need a lot of happy thoughts and patience to go through the remaining half of the year with Malfoy, and she knew she could rely on her friends for entertainment and some stress relief.

A/N: There you go! Third chapter. How is it so far? please tell me so that I know whether it's good or not and whether i should continue writing ) Gimme lots and lots of reviews if you want to continue reading it…I'll be fair, 5 per chapter, alright? Ok!


	4. Awakening

A/N: Reviews still ain't that good yet...come on people, more! i luv reviews! who doesn't? I need to know what I need to improve or whether it's good...come on! i get tons of hits but no reviews...where's the justice! hehs...Alrightie than, fourth chapter...progressing good so far? Enjoy!

Awakening

After dinner, Hermione bid her friends farewell before heading up the staircase which led to her quarters. Sedgewick would not be in yet as he was still eating when Hermione left, so she expected the room to be a mess. Professor McGonagall and Professor Nazri would be coming over in about 10 minutes and Hermione had not yet packed her desk and her books still littered her mini coffee table and the floor in front of the fireplace. Hermione said the password to the mirror and the glass disappeared to show a doorway which led to her quarters, where the fire was already started in her fireplace, spreading the fire's warmth throughout the whole room. Placing her bag on the love seat, Hermione started picking up all her books and putting them back into their correct places and packed her desk to its usual neatness before Hermione attacked it with her homework. Pleased with the condition of the common room, she carried her bag and the books she had been carrying around that day and placed her bag on the chair and her books on the desk itself. Finally satisfied, Hermione sat herself on the love seat and waited. Not a minute too soon, she heard three people walking and talking towards the mirror. She heard Sedgewick say out the password and held open the door for the Headmistress and the Potions Master to enter before him.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall greeted, followed by Professor Nazri.

"Evening, Professors," She replied, standing up and bowing slightly to both professors. Sedgwick put his bag on his chair together with his books before joining the other three by the fireplace.

"We won't waste anytime. We shall proceed on with transfiguring the meeting place closest to your quarters into Mr. Malfoy's room. May we proceed?" Professor McGonagal voiced out. Hermione nodded and led them to the right of her quarters and opened a door on the far end of the wall, which led to a small passageway with another door at its end. They went through both doors and into the bigger of the two meeting rooms. Hermione and Sedgewick were asked to leave as the adults transfigured whatever was necessary. She was more than happy to oblige and waited in her common room.

20 minutes passed and the two came through the door and into the Heads' common room once again. Hermione stood and waited for either one of them to speak.

"We have transfigured whatever is necessary. If you would please follow me, I will go through with you what is where and what is what," Professor McGonagall said. Hermione nodded and followed her Headmistress through both doors while Professor Nazri went to the Infirmary to collect the medical supplies that would be needed when Mr. Malfoy moved in.

The room was simple. A fourposter bed stood to the right of the room with a bedside table on either side of the queen size bed. There was a door to the left where Hermione suspected was the bathroom, though rather small. There was a small cupboard beside the toilet door and a small fire place was located to the left of the door and a love seat and a rug was arranged in front of the fireplace. There was a small dining table to fit four with four dining chairs in the middle of the room. Hermione noted that there was no window anywhere, and decided to voice out her observation.

"Um, Headmistress, why did you remove the window?" She asked, looking at her Headmistress as they entered the room. Sedgewick looked around too, and was also curious as to why there were no windows as he clearly remembered there was a window where the cupboard was now standing.

"Yes, Headmistress. Where are the windows? Won't it get stuffy?" Sedgewick enquired.

"We don't want anyone seeing that there is a room here and that the occupant would soon be Draco Malfoy. Safety reasons. And we have done a charm that would keep air ventilated through the small gap above the cupboard" The Headmistress explained simply, leading Hermione and Sedgewick to the door on the left of the room just as Professor Nazri returned with the medical supplies. Professor Nazri let the three finish off while he stocked up the cupboard

"This, is the bathroom. It's small, but adequate. Professor Nazri is restocking the cupboard with all the supplies that you will need to care for Mr. Malfoy when he is moved here. There is an emergency alarm here," She added, pointing to a small red button by the bed, "and another in the bathroom by the door. All you have to do is tap on it with your wand," Professor McGonagall tapped her wand on the red button, "and we would be alerted by the glowing of our wands," she added, pointing towards Professor Nazri, who drew out his wand which had a blue glow at the tip. The two Heads nodded and allowed the Headmistress to continue. "Either me, Professor Nazri or Madam Pomfrey would be here to help as soon as we can. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," Both of them replied.

"Good, I think that should be it. Poppy, would you go through with Hermione whatever she needs to know about the supplies?"

Hermione and Sedgewick went over to the cupboard where Professor Nazri roughly briefed them again on the various potions and medical supplies, most of which both Heads were already familiar with, thanks to the briefing they had had with Professor McGonagall earlier that day.

After everything was over, Professor McGonagall and Professor Nazri left the common rooms, letting the Heads carry on with their own activities. Hermione threw herself onto the love seat, letting her legs dangle at the side of the chair. She was tired and had not done her homework. Sedgewick went to make some hot chocolate for the two of them and placed the two hot mugs on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Sedge," Hermione thanked him and sat up properly and took the mug in both her hands.

"So, how are you going to deal with Malfoy?" Sedgewick asked as he took of the hot chocolate.

"I dunno. I guess, I'll just...deal. I dunno, really," Hermione admitted. She really didn't know how to deal with a muggleborn hating wizard who hated her from the day he knew who she was.

"I may not be in such bad terms with him, but I know how you feel. It must suck to care for someone who hates you,"

"It does suck," Hermione replied, taking another sip from her mug.

"Don't worry about it so much. I'll take care of him most of the time, I guess. I mean he is a guy and so am I..." Sedgewick ventured, knowing Hermione didn't like the idea of seeing any part of a guy's anatomy.

"Don't even think about it, Head Boy," Hermione warned, a playful glimmer in her eyes.

"No worries, Hermione. I'll handle the bloke," Sedgewick reassured Hermione with a smile. Hermione smiled back and they lapsed into silence. They continued to drink their hot chocolate before heading to their bedrooms to turn in for the night.

Hermione went to her room, took a fresh change of clothes before heading off to the bathroom and waited for Sedgewick to be done in there before heading in to have a quick shower. It was only the day after Malfoy had arrived and she was feeling too anxious about caring for him. How, she wondered, was she supposed to handle herself when Malfoy was really moving in? Shaking her head, she stepped into the shower and cleaned herself before heading off to bed.

Sunday went by with very little excitement. After breakfast, Hermione had went back to her quarters to finish up whatever work she had before joining her friends down to the lake and than to lunch. Uneventful. it was a typical Sunday and Hermione was glad that nothing serious was happening to Malfoy or she would have to rush down to the Infirmary. '_Waste of my time, running down there,'_ Hermione thought to herself as she listened to her friend tell a joke about three men who had to stuff fruits into some part of their body to live or something like that. She took another bite of her lunch and laughed when she heard the whole joke. Ron definitely had many jokes and never failed to entertain her.

The rest of the day went by with them lounging in the Gryffindor common room before going to dinner and Hermione retreating to her quarters to go to sleep, even though it was only 9 o'clock.

"But Hermione! It's still early! Come on, stay a little while," Ron had whined. He always whined, Hermione realized. If not he was complaining or cursing.

"I'm sorry Ron, Harry, I can't. I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow. Plus I have yet to pack my bag for tomorrow," Hermione smiled at her two best friends and hugged each of them before heading out of the common room and up the staircase to her quarters. Hermione than realized that the door which had led to the bigger of the two meeting rooms was gone and there was no trace of it ever existing. Now, only one door further down the corridor existed. Of course, prefects will be wondering where the other door went to and would be curious, but Hermione decided to ask the Headmistress about it tomorrow, before their next Prefects' meeting on Tuesday.

Hermione rushed out of the library and towards her Potions class down at the dungeons. She was too absorbed in one of the books she was reading in the library and hadn't noticed that class was about to start. She gripped the strap of her bag tighter, making sure that it does not slip off, and sprinted down the numerous number of steps down to the dungeons. Hermione reach the dungeon level and skidded to the stop in front of the classroom door, which had just been shut. Regaining her breath, she opened the door slowly and timidly entered, hoping that she does not attract too much attention. The students were just beginning to settle themselves on their seats and Hermione went to her own seat up front. She was seated beside Blaise Zabini, Slytherin, that year. Blaise Zabini was tall - Hermione only reached his ears - and had dark hair. He was quite handsome with boyish features and an angular face. He was rather fair, pale in fact and was an acquaintance of Draco Malfoy. They weren't exactly the best of friends but they got along well - they were just not close enough to be considered friends. They just looked out for each other as they were in the same house and they were both from respectable families. Come to think of it, Zabini was exactly like Malfoy when it comes to personality, or lack thereof for that matter. Both were prejudiced, stuck up and think that they rule the world. How she hated it. She hated how the wizarding world was split because of prejudice. It reminded her of a story she had read when she was younger, entitled _Roll of thunder, Hear my Cry_. It was a novel about the prejudice between the whites and blacks in the past and how unfairly treated they were because of the colour of their skin - the Whites got all the privileges and pushed Blacks around while the Blacks had to suffer in silence and were punished for even bumping into a White man. It was exactly like the Wizarding world; the Purebloods 'ruled' the wizarding world, mocking and degrading the muggleborns while the muggleborns couldn't do anything about it. Of course, not everyone was like that – the prejudiced ones were mainly the Slytherins – but it was near there. Not too bad, but still it existed. It made Hermione's blood boil, but for now, she could do nothing about the situation.

She was knocked back to reality when she heard Professor Nazri give instructions to the students to begin brewing their potion - a healing potion of sorts - and heard Zabini slam his book shut a little too loudly. Hermione jumped slightly and glared at the aforesaid boy before looking at the instructions on the board and went to collect her ingredients. She was glad she didn't have to do pair work that day or it would have been disastrous; the last time they worked together they had added the dragon scales a little to early and the potion turned charcoal black and slimy. She brewed her potion silently and so did Zabini. She added the last ingredient and stirred the concoction as required and let it simmer and bubble before removing from the fire and pouring the clear blue liquid into a vial labeled with her name. She corked it and walked over to the front of the desk and placed it onto Professor Nazri's desk, where he was grading an essay they had handed in the day Draco Malfoy had arrived at Hogwarts. Upon seeing her at his desk, he looked up from the essay he was marking and addressed the Head Girl.

"Miss Granger, I would like a word with you after class. Please stay behind afterwards, if that is okay with you?" He asked, looking at the Head Girl expectantly.

"It would be fine, Professor," Hermione replied with a slight nod of her head. Professor Nazri gave a small smile before returning to grading the essays in hand. Hermione turned before Professor Nazri called for her.

"And please keep the rest of your potion in the vials over there. We will be needing it. I know you made the perfect potion," He added with a small smile. Hermione simply nodded and went back to her table to store the remaining amount of her potion into the given vials. Soon afterward, the other students began to do the same and Hermione sat down on her stool, waiting for class to end. She was wondering what potion they were doing and looked up at the board. _Cursed Healing Potion_. That was indeed a weird name to give a potion. Hermione remembered it as a potion used to help the wounds of a cursed individual heal more quickly. It was used for those who were cursed against healing and the potion aided the individual by slowly dwindling the effect the curse had on the individual and thus helps the wound to heal naturally as any form of magic on the wound may bring harm to the injured individual. Hermione knew that he chose this potion so that Hermione would be able to use it for Malfoy later on while he was under her care. She took note of all the important details and put her Potions textbook into her bag just as the class ended. She stayed seated, asking Ron and Harry to leave first as she had Arithmancy afterward and they had Divination. The students shuffled out of the classroom and shuffled, again, to their next class.

"Miss Granger," Professor Nazri addressed Hermione once everyone was gone. Hermione went to the desk with her bag on her shoulder.

"Yes, sir?"

"As you know, Mr. Malfoy is in the Infirmary and that you would be taking care of him once he is well enough to leave. He has not woken up or stirred since Saturday night, when you brought him in. I know you must be wondering why I'm telling you this. You have to understand that Draco isn't just unconscious due to the seriousness of his injuries. However, he is in his state as there is something that is preventing him from waking up. A curse, i believe, was put on him and thus his current condition. We plan to -" However he could not continue. His wand on his desk was glowing and he was on his feet at once, beckoning Hermione to follow him. Hermione realized as well that her own wand was glowing. Does that mean that Sedgewick's wand was glowing too? She ignored the thought and knew that if his wand did glow than he would be at the Infirmary as well.

They made their way quickly to the Infirmary and entered the makeshift room, where Sedgewick, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagal were trying to hold a screaming Draco down while the aforesaid boy struggled and screamed against their grip, scratching their arms and faces in the process with his nails. Professor Nazri drew out his wand and quickly cast a charm to bind Malfoy to the bed. The three who were holding the boy down stepped away from the boy and performed quick healing charms on their scratch marks. The two newcomers made their way to the bed, where Draco was still struggling and grunting, eyes open wide. However, his eyes were not their normal silver-blue colour. They were almost completely black and had red specks. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. His eyes looked demonic and void of any emotion. He was barring his teeth and grunting while trying to be free to the magical bonds around him.

Hermione stepped back a few steps in fear. She hadn't thought that Malfoy's condition would be so bad but now seeing him in front of her in that state was scaring her. She didn't want to take care of him. Not because she hated him, but because she was afraid. She had never seen anyone's eyes like that. His eyes were filled with terror and he gave off a dark and creepy aura while he was in that condition. Even Voldemort's eyes were less freaky! Madam Pomfrey poured a light purple, almost lavender, coloured liquid down his throat and he choked on it due to his struggles. After the potion was all drunk, Malfoy slowly stopped struggling and his eyes went back to their original silver-blue colour. Draco Malfoy lay there awake, beads of perspiration sliding down his face and down his neck and drenched the white cotton top he had on. He began to shiver and his hands balled into fists as he let out a scream. He screamed until his voice was hoarse and he was out of breath. He lay there, binds still on, unable to move and breathing heavily. He turned his head to see Professor Nazri looking at him worriedly from the foot of the bed. Madam Pomfrey was getting another vial from her stock while Professor McGonagal and Hermione watched the boy from a distance.

Draco Malfoy appeared lost and unsure. Fear was evident in his eyes as he looked at the Potions Master. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle as his eyes changed from silver-blue to black and red and back again. Something was trying to get hold of Draco Malfoy and he didn't want it. After a few minutes, he seemed to settle down and looked up at the ceiling, his eyes blank and far away. Madam Pomfrey returned with a bar of chocolate and another vial containing a black coloured liquid. Malfoy consumed both without a fight as the school Healer fed him. He continued to stare at the ceiling and contemplating. What was he contemplating?

After finishing up the chocolate and the vial, Professor Nazri made a chair appear by the side of the bed and sat on it, looking at the boy in front of him.

"Draco, how are you?" He ventured, placing a hand on the boy's trembling shoulder. Malfoy looked up at his Head of House, that is_ if _he hadn't fled school and was a seventh year. Of course, Malfoy didn't know that Professor Nazri was the Head of House for Slytherin, but he knew for sure that he was a new professor here at Hogwarts. Relief swept through him, knowing that someone he knew and trusted would be at the same place he was and he could look for him if anything were to go wrong.

"It's happening..." Draco trailed off, still unable to move due to the binds.

"I know...it was a risk that you took, Draco," Professor Nazri said, removing the binds with a flick of his wand

"Forced to,"

"Yes, you were indeed forced to," Professor Nazri agreed, nodding his head and looking to the floor, thinking. He knew that the boy in front of him was forced to do it and was in this condition because he had refused. He pitied the boy and the situation he was in. He looked up to Draco only to find that he himself was staring far away, eyes clouded and a frown upon his forehead. He knew what the boy was worried about for he too worried for him and the outcome of situation.

A/N: All done! What happened to Draco Malfoy? Read to find out ) Review people…pls? Come on, I've got hundreds of hits, but _no one_ is reviewing! So does that mean I should stop my efforts…?


	5. Of Help and Perverts

A/N: 5th chapter is here…thanks to the reviewers…and to The Black Pearl is Freedom, no, I don't have a beta. I used to but some stuff happened and now I don't have a beta so I'm writing solo. Yarr…anyways, on with the story.

Of Help and Perverts

Draco Malfoy didn't want to be put to sleep that afternoon. Professor Nazri and the two Head students had to return back to classes, which had begun 20 minutes earlier, leaving Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey to attend to young Mr. Malfoy. Professor McGonagall went to get the house elves to send some food up to the Infirmary for him while Madam Pomfrey tended to his slowly healing wounds. Professor McGonagall returned a short while after, a house elf with a tray full of food in tow. Professor McGonagall entered the makeshift room Draco Malfoy was housed in and allowed the house elf to place the tray on the bedside table. Draco Malfoy swallowed the last bit of some potion that Madam Pomfrey was feeding him before cautiously taking a bowl of soup from the tray. Every move he made seemed to send shots of pain throughout his body. His entire body was aching and throbbing from all the curses, cuts and what not that he had received from that day.

That day.

Draco sat up straighter and began eating his soup. It was hot and he ate slowly. Every time he swallowed burned his throat. He had screamed a lot and god knows what was poured down his throat, causing it to turn to raw flesh. He knew it would take a long time to heal, so he rather deal with it and eat rather than not eat to safe himself the burning in his throat. The two other witches left Draco alone to finish up his food and left to carry on with their own activities. Draco thought about all that he had been through since he had ran away till the day that he had decided to come down to Hogwarts, in search of help.

Help.

That was something he never got, maybe aside from his mom and a little from Snape. Other than that, he lived his life fending from himself. He had to do everything himself. Whenever he fell as a child, he had to learn to heal himself. His mother helped to teach him and was prohibited to do anything more. Draco learned all the school material himself. He learnt how to fly himself. No help. He did his homework with no help. Whatever problems that he came across, he never asked anyone for help. As a child, his father had taught him to help himself and no one else. Had told him that no one would help him in the future and did everything in his power to make sure that Draco received as little help as possible. He found the idea of accepting others' help as a weakness.

Weakness.

Everything that required feeling was weakness. Anything that required a heart of ice to melt was weakness. Anything to do with any form of emotion was weakness. Draco was brought up to not show emotion and not to cry. In his entire life time, he had only cried up till the age of 4-years, where his father would punish him for shedding a single tear. He had cried when he was alone at night. He did. But it as oh so rare. He had stopped his crying when he turned 13. He had to. He had to prepare himself. He never told anyone why he cried, and he didn't wish to. For all his life, he had prepared himself for something he had no choice in. It was either that or death.

He'd rather not choose the latter.

Draco finished up his soup and placed it back on the tray, wincing slightly as the pain from his bruises and cuts shot through his functioning left arm. His right hand was 'out of order'. The fracture in his wrist was getting on his nerves, and it was only the first half hour of staying awake. He took a big gulp from the goblet of pumpkin juice before picking up the chicken drumstick. He had no other choice but to eat by hand. It wasn't something he was used to. Back at home, etiquette was drilled into him from the day he understood how to use the cutlery.

Etiquette.

A big thing back at home. He was taught proper table etiquette, how to treat respected and honourable guests, how to carry himself, manners, everything. He was all in all a well-mannered young man with a reputation that he didn't really relish. The attention fed his ego well, but he cant help but want something more sometimes. He wanted more than being a well-mannered young man with a bad attitude and relatively good looks. He didn't want what his father wanted for him. Something in him had changed. He didn't know what. But he no longer wanted those things. Somehow, however, that part of him would disappear and he would go back to being a pain in the rear end. His personality was, well, split, somehow. He has a strong suspicion why, but he can't be sure until he talked to Profesor Nazri. He finished up all the food on the tray and drunk the pumpkin juice slowly.

He didn't know where he was going to go once he is healed; he couldn't go back home and he can't go out to the open. '_But I _could_ stay here…'_ he though to himself. He contemplated this thought. It might just work, but it was risky with all the Slytherins around. He shook his head. He was lost. He didn't know where to go, what to do and who to be. Draco lay in his bed for the rest of the day, staring at the ceiling and letting his thoughts run wild. He would request to meet with Professor Nazri later on, but for now, he needed solitude…

Hermione Granger and Sedgewick Blythe returned to their classes after going down to the Infirmary to check on Malfoy. They discussed on the possible reasons for Draco Malfoy to come to Hogwarts and as to why he was in a screaming and sort of possessed state when he awoke. There were so many possibilities, some more ridiculous than others.

"Maybe he was attacked by some weird creature while out killing people or something and he happened to be near Hogwarts," Sedgewick suggested, trying not to laugh at his own unreal suggestion.

"Yeah, sure. Your story is as real as those creatures Luna Lovegood keeps telling us about," Hermione said, laughing slightly.

"No harm in imagining, Granger," Sedgewick retorted playfully.

"As long as that _wild imagination_ of yours doesn't get too carried away. _Especially_ regarding you and another person,"

"Are _you_, Hermione Granger, accusing _me, _Sedgewick Blythe, of having dirty, peverted thoughts?" Sedgewick asked in mock hurt.

"No harm in that, now is there? Haha…listen, we've got class and I, unlike you, do not want to miss whatever that's left of it," Hermione said, heading towards her Arithmancy class.

"Forever the model student, aye?" Sedgewick joked, following Hermione towards Arithmancy. The two students entered the class and paid attention to whatever that the Professor had to say.

The day went by normally after that – more lessons, dinner and night patrol. Hermione can't complain about her life. Yes, it was hectic and she had relatively leisure time for herself and with her friends even, but she was resigned to the fact that she was Head Girl and had plenty of responsibilities, from planning patrol rosters, balls, and maintaining good grades and a clean record in school. She didn't mind it now. It was all part of being the school's best student and Head Girl.

After dinner, Professor Nazri went to check in on Draco, to make sure that he was doing fine and to talk about certain issues with him. He entered Draco's room to find him sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, elbows resting on his legs and resting his head in his hands. Professor Nazri knew Draco was stressed out due to the current situation he was in. He walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Draco's slouched shoulder. Draco looked up at the Professor, his eyes slowly changing back to its original blue-grey colour. Professor Nazri sat on the bed in front of him, looking worriedly at the slouching form in front of him.

"Draco, did he come again?" he asked lightly. He only received a slight nod from Draco, whose head was still in his hands. "I know it must be hard for you to deal with right now and you are probably too weak, but you have to fight him off. The more he enters your body and mind, the more weaker and the sort of, dark, you'll become.

"You can't allow him to take you like that. You know what will come out of it, don't you?" Professor Nazri asked worriedly. He knew what was happening to Draco and he didn't like it at all, but he knew that that was the consequences of Draco's actions.

"Yes, I do…I don't want it to happen. I really don't. Please help me, uncle, please…" Draco Malfoy practically begged, looking up at his uncle. The look on his face was one of worry, fear and desperation.

"I can only help you so much, Draco. You have to use your own strength. You mother would have loved you to get out of this on your own, given your childhood,"

"I know, but she wouldn't be able to see me when I _do_ succeed, now would she?"

"She would, in her own way. Remember what I told you before you left for school last summer?" Draco only nodded, not able to trust his own voice.

"Listen, the wounds you have can only heal properly if _he_ is out of you fully. Till than, your wounds would heal slowly. Your bones will grow back, bruises will fade, but all you cuts will stay…"

"I know that! But do think it's that easy when there's no one there to help you!" Draco screamed out defiantly. Professor Nazri remained silent.

"All my life I've been doing everything by myself…" Draco continued, shaking his head slightly, trying to clear his mind of all the memories. "Never have I gotten any help. My mother could only help me so much. My father was hopeless. He didn't even care! Is wrong for me to just want some help with something after 16 years of doing things independently! Is it so wrong for me to want someone with me when I happen to go through a rough patch? Is it so _ wrong_ for me to feel like I actually _have_ someone…? Is it so wrong…" Draco trailed off after shouting at Professor Nazri. He hung his head and looked at the white sheets beneath him. He would not let his uncle see him hurt. He wouldn't.

Professor Nazri could only imagine how hurt Draco was. He knew that Draco didn't exactly live a happy life and he wanted to show that he did care, but he grew up not showing anything but hate and disgust towards those who were deemed to be inferior. He grew out of the prejudice life he led, but he still never learnt to show any form of love, care or affection. Yes, he did show it occassionaly – when Draco was first found at Hogwarts, for instance – but it was very rare. He did help Draco in the past, showing a little bit of affection, but the rest of his time was spent showing hardly any emotion. As a professor, he learnt to lighten up slightly and become a bit more open about life and became less cold hearted, but he still found it hard to show affection of any form to people, even Draco.

"Draco, I want to help, believe me, but you know as well as I that I cannot help you,"

"I know that," Draco looked up at Professor Nazri, the hurt look in his eyes now gone, "But…never mind. I know that nobody would help me now," Draco sighed, lying back on his pillow, his legs still crossed.

"Actually, you _may_ get a little help," Professor Nazri stood up and walked to the foot of the bed, his hands behind his back. Upon hearing this, Draco sat up straighter, looking curiously at the professor in front of him, urging him to continue. Taking it as a sign to continue, Professor Nazri carried on.

"You see, we have decided to house you here, at Hogwarts. Before you say anything, I will tell you exactly where and who will be watching over you. Arrangements have been made for you to stay here at Hogwarts in a room specially made for you by the Heads' common room, where the Head Students, Hermione Granger and Sedgewick Blythe, will look after you until you recover.

"We have placed charms on the room to make sure that nobody gets hurt and that no one, and I mean no one, will be able to find you there unless they see you in the room," Professor Nazri paused for awhile, letting the information sink in and allowing time for Draco to ask any questions.

Draco thought about it. He would be living in some far end of the castle with the head Students – a mudblood and a half-blood, unfortunately – and they would be the ones who would be cleaning his wounds and issuing him potions and food and what not. Two words came to his head: "Not appealing," he said out loud. "You want me to stay at some far end of the castle with people who are below me and let them care for me?"

"It was the best choice, since we know that they wont tell anyone else that you are in the castle and they have no links with any Death Eaters or the Dark Lord himself. Furthermore, they were the ones who found you," Professor Nazri explained to Draco, hoping that he would understand.

"But-"

"No buts, Draco. We, Professor McGonagall and I, have made up our minds and your room is ready for you to move in," Professor Nazri told Draco, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

"So I have no choice?" Draco confirmed, receiving a shake of the head from Professor Nazri. Draco let out an exasperated sigh and let himself fall backwards into his pillow and straightening out his legs. He stared up at the ceiling and tried to calm himself down.

Professor Nazri left shortly after that, not before informing Draco that he would be moving into his new room in two days time whether he liked it or not. Draco chose not to respond and just stared at the retreating back of his uncle. After the door was closed, he resumed staring at the ceiling and contemplating his new predicament.

Hermione Granger and Sedgewick Blythe had been sitting opposite each other and doing their homework silently when they heard a knock on their entrance. Hermione put down her quill and went to see who was at their entrance way. Hermione opened their door to find Professor Nazri standing on the other side.

"Oh. Good evening, Professor. Please, do come in. Sedgewick and I were just finishing our homework for the day," Hermione opened the door wider and allowed the professor to enter before shutting the door and following him to the common room. Sedgewick stood up and greeted the professor, asking him to take a seat on the loveseat by the fireplace.

"I apologize for our attire – we weren't expecting any company," Sedgewick apologized, pointing at Hermione's and his own attire – Hermioen was in a pair of pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt while Sedgewick was in his usual night attire of pajama pants only.

"No, it's okay. I should have informed you I was coming. Don't worry, Miss Granger, you don't have to change," he said, stopping Hermione from going up to her room to change into more appropriate attire.

"Please, do take a seat," The two Heads obliged and sat at the armchairs at either side of the loveseat. "Anyway, I'm here to inform both of you that young Mr. Malfoy is well and we will be moving him into his new room in two days time. I require your co-operation to tend to him carefully. He will not be himself at times, especially after one of his episodes," Professor Nazri pointed out, referring to the moments of possession, knowing that the two Heads understood. "And I need you to make sure he will be alright when he doesn't seem himself. He could be a raging teenage boy throwing things and venting out anger to a crying, depressed kid, so I need you to deal with his personality changes.

"Also, when his episodes do come, bind him to the bed and issue him the potion that Madam Pomfrey has prepared. I believe it's the purple one, yes, that's the one, and someone would have to stay by his side and try to calm him down while the potion acts on him. He will be a bit hard to deal with when he is himself as well. As you know, he was brought up to believe that anyone who is not fully a Pureblood is not worthy his attention or to be in the same room as him, let alone care for him, so I hope that you are mature enough to set this aside and not fight back when he throws an insult or threatens you. He has been through a rough patch and he is not so keen on the outcome of his actions…" Professor Nazri let that last bit hang, they didn't have to know.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, but what happened to him over the summer?" Hermione ventured. She had wanted to know what had happened to Draco Malfoy between the time of Dumbledore's murder and his arrival here at Hogwarts since he disappeared – and him stumbling into the school late one night further intensified her curiosity. 

"Mr. Malfoy has been through a lot since he fled Hogwarts with your former Potions Master. He wasn't exactly…safe…and he did some things that, in some people's eyes, was wrong and he was, punished, for it. Look, this is not my story therefore I have no right whatsoever in exposing the details of those recent events. You can ask Mr. Malfoy himself, _if_ he is willing to share with you," Professor Nazri didn't want to expose Draco like that. He didn't have to tell them anything. It was Draco's story and it's Draco's choice whether he wants them to know or not.

"And before you ask, Miss Granger, you can tell the prefects that the Headmistress has decided to close down the other room as she finds that it is not necessary to have two meeting rooms," Professor Nazri added, giving a sly smile.

"How did you-"

"The question would pop up anyway, knowing you, Miss Granger," Hermione only smiled sweetly, unable to say anything.

After about another 15 minutes, Professor Nazri left and the two Heads completed their homework. By 10 o'clock, they had completed most of their homework and headed up to bed. Hermione dreaded the day Draco Malfoy would be moving in next door. She shuddered, crawled into bed and fell asleep only after tossing and turning for half an hour.

Tuesday went by with a breeze as Draco Malfoy didn't get into another one of his episodes the whole day and both the Head students and professors were able to carry on with their daily activities as per normal without any interruptions from Malfoy. Hermione was glad that Malfoy hadn't gotten into his episodes yet and dinner had just ended. She really hoped that he would not need any assistance until tomorrow, the day he moved in. She shuddered inwardly; she dreaded tomorrow and hoped that by some miracle he would disappear tonight and would never be found again, though she knew that is a little too farfetched. She walked up the stairs and down the corridor towards her common room. She gave the password and walked in, putting her bag on her desk, she went up to her room to get some stuff for the Prefects' meeting later on.

10 minutes after she entered, she heard Sedgewick enter with the rest of the Prefects of Hogwarts. Taking that as her cue, she tied her hair haphazardly into a ponytail before heading down to meet the prefects. They greeted each other and headed out of the common room again and down the corridor to the only meeting room available for their use.

"Why aren't we using the other one? The one closer to your room?" One of the sixth year Hufflepuff prefects asked, noticing the change in their meeting place.

"Well, the Headmistress felt that one meeting room was sufficient for our use, and closed the other room and used it for her own use," Hermione explained to the entire prefect body so that the others would not repeat the question. The prefects nodded in understanding and filed into the smaller meeting room. They settled themselves in their seats round the round table, Hermione and Sedgewick sitting beside each other of course.

"What is she going to use the room for?" another curious prefect by the name of Katie Nerva, from Slytherin, asked. She was the few Pureblood Slytherins who had a neutral perspective towards the differences between Purebloods and muggleborns.

"That is not our business and she may do whatever she pleases," Sedgewick answered politely.

"Alright, can we begin? Now, I have got some new patrol rosters. We have decided to reshuffle your partners so that you get to mix around more. Anyway…" Hermione began the meeting, giving the prefects their new rosters and patrol partners. Some were elated, some were mad but most were okay with the change. The meeting dragged on for another hour but they were far from done. They had to still discuss the increasing number of students who were sneaking out of their common rooms past their curfew times and the problem some of the girls' inappropriate uniforms.

"We can't do that!" Katie explained, not believing that a prefect could come out with such a punishment.

"Why not? If they can wear short skirts, than they can wear booty shorts, right?" Joe McQueen said.

"Guys and their perverted minds," Hermione said out loud, shaking her head.

"We're guys, Hermione. We can't help it!" Sedgewick stepped in, remembering their previous conversation about him being the pervert.

"Yes you can. If not try to control yourselves," Katie retorted.

"Easy for you to say," Joe fought back, looking accusingly at Yana Fields, sixth year Gryffindor prefect.

"What did I do?"

"Alright, alright. Before this turns into a full on wizard duel, we shall continue our discussion about –" however Hermione never got to finish. Her wand was glowing. Sedgewick looked at her knowingly. "I'll go," Hermione said before she left, apologizing to the prefects. They looked at her cuiriously as she left before turning to the Head Boy for an explanation. He refused to tell them anything.

Hermione quickly made her way down to the Infirmary and entered Malfoy's room. Only Madam Pomfrey was around and she was binding a screaming and struggling Malfoy to his bed. Hermione took the vial containing the thick purple liquid from the bedside table and forced it down Malfoy's throat. He screamed even more. His eyes were as before, almost fully black with red specks. She still hated, no, feared those eyes. She put the vial back on the bedside table and stepped back, watching Madam Pomfrey trying to calm down Malfoy and trying to make him come back.

After 5 minutes of struggling and screaming, Malfoys eyes turned back to its original colour and he had stopped struggling, only twitching slightly from time to time. Malfoy was slightly drenched slightly due to the beads of perspiration that began to form. He closed his eyes and clamped his mouth shut, as though trying to fight an internal force. His eyes shot open and were black again. He let out a scream and began struggling again, however for only a few seconds before going back to his original state. It went on that way for a few minutes. Hermione stood at the foot of the bed, not knowing what to do. Professor Nazri and Professor McGonagall entered just as Draco went into one last possession. They stood by the side of the bed and watched as Draco lay on the bed, eyes closed, teeth clenched and breathing ragged. Madam Pomfrey went out of the room and returned with a bowl of water and a towel to wipe off the perspiration from Malfoy's face. He did not struggle.

After checking his wounds, the binds were removed and Madam Pomfrey left the room, leaving the two Professors and Hermione in the room. Professor Nazri conjured up three chairs for them to sit on, Hermione sat on the other side of the bed. They sat there silently, waiting for Malfoy to recover fully and open his eyes. But he never woke up. Hermione had thought he died and was kind of glad that she did not have to take care of him, but her happiness was short-lived when she realized the slight rise and fall of her enemy's chest. She scowled inwardly. After nearly an hour of sitting around in silence, the two witches left the wizard alone with Malfoy.

Hermione walked out with Porfessor McGonagall and went her separate way towards her quarters. She went to the meeting room to see if the prefects were still around – they weren't – before heading back to her common room for some shut eye. Sedgewick was seated, more like asleep, on the loveseat, waiting for Hermione.

"Hey, Sedge, wake up," Hermione kneeled beside him and shook him lightly.

"Whaa'?" Sedgewick awoke, rubbing his eyes.

"Why'd you wait up?"

"Dunno. Just felt that I should," Sedgewick replied, smiling sheepishly at Hermione.

"You dolt. I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. You don't have to look out for me like that," Hermione said, standing up and walking towards the mini kitchen to get a drink. She tripped as her foot got caught behind one of the legs of the coffee table and fell on her knees and hands. Sedgewick laughed out loud.

"You were saying?" Sedgewick teased before laughing his head off and helping Hermioen up through fits of laughter.

"Meanie,"

"Klutz,"

"Dolt,"

"Goofball,"

"Pervert,"

"uh…"

"Ha! Cat got you tongue?"

"No," Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You," Hermione was a little slow in understanding what he said, but when she did, she opened her eyes wide. She was used to slight physical contact with Ssedgewick – brushing of the hands, bumping into each other etc. – and they had grown very close, but she never thought that he thought of her that way. Tthey did behave like they were more than friends at times, but they were still friends. Just friends. Did Sedgewick really like her that way? Did she like him that way? She didn't know. All she knew was that Sedgewick was inching closer towards to her and she couldn't move. She stood rooted to the ground as Sedgewick inched closer to her. Sedgewick stepped towards Hermione until he was mere inches away from her. He leaned closer to her ear, breathing against her neck. Hermione shuddered.

"Gotcha," He whispered sensually before standing straighter, looking at her angry expression. He laughed out loud and ran up towards his room, an angry Hermione on his heel.

"I'm gonna kill you, Blythe," Hermione scolded as he entered his room, slamming his door. Hermione banged on the door, where Sedgewick was still laughing and rolling on his bed, tears coming out of his eyes due to laughing to hard. Hermione stomped her foot in anger and let out an angry growl. She stomped back into her room and got ready for bed, thoughts of revenge running through her head.

A/N: All done! A bit lame but still the longest chapter so far. What does this quarrel between Hermione and Sedgewick mean? Does it even _mean _anything? And Draco's moving in tomorrow! HaHa…wanna know what happened? Be patient, wait and check back once I've posted p. I actually realized that this chapter contains little to almost nothing to help with the plot. Oh wells, it's written already and I don't want to rewrite unless there's a huge protest about the lack of plot development. And I don't like the chapter title but I couldn't think of anything else so yarr… Review )


	6. Wednesday

A/N: Glad to know that people out there are enjoying my story ) shouting out to some of my reviewers fer a bit. To be honest, the last bit of chapter 5 - between Sedgewick and Hermione was not suppose to end up that way, but it did. It was supposed to be name calling and hermione smacking Sedgewick and she storms off - or somewhere along those lines - but it ended the way it did, so now I'm trying to think of a way to make sense of that S **READ THE BOLD MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM LATER ON FOR SOME INFO, ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO LOVE THE STORY!**

Anyway...Shout outs:

**Angel-flying-with-broken-wings:** it's sedgewick. I got that name from the movie The Emperor's Club actually. It was the name of the main character ) thx fer noticing anyway )

**The Black Pearl is Freedom:** Be patient darl. Draco is gon move in in this chapter. And don't worry about you commenting about the grammar thingy. I tend to make mistakes like that anyway ) Glad that you like my story so far D

**Lady Deatheater:** You don't like Sedgewick? Haha. To be honest, I put him in the story just before I posted it up. Why? Because I didn't want Hermione tot take care of Draco alone, even though it would be more _intimate_ and _personal,_ also, in my first version, I wrote that Hermione was patrolling alone - can''t happen! So, Sedgewick had to be thrown in there. Don't worry, he doesn't play a big role, not really. If you read my story, you'll realize that he appears for very _brief_ moments. The flirting bit just came out, if you read the A/N above, you'll know how come.

**To all my other reviewers:** THANK YOU! I LOVE reviews D and receiving reviews shows that people are actually reading my story and I really appreciate you taking up your time to review ) and having 22 reviews so far for 5 chapters is better than my older stories. I guess 'cause my writing is less horrible now…haha…anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH! And thank you to BeInMyEyes, bloodydreams, Kitty0617, Lady Deatheater, Promiscuous and wingnutdawn for adding my story to ur faves.

My efforts have not gone to waste. Over 1000 hits already! Even though not enough reviews to justify the number of hits but hell. At least people bother reading. Having a bit of a writer's block here so I shall apologize in advance for a possible sucky chapter – the beginning especially. Here's the 6th chapter for all you darlings out there )

Wednesday...

The chatter in the Great Hall was at its peak as the entire student body was having their breakfast and chit-chatting with their own circle of friends and laughing as loud as they pleased. Hermione enjoyed the early morning chatter – it woke her up. She had to admit, however, that the chatter had dwindled slightly ever since the Death Eaters attacked; quite a number of the students were prohibited to enter school ever again thanks to their parents, some refused to talk as long as Dumbledore was not around and others were the Slytherins, some of which were out of school to join their parents as Death Eaters She buttered her toast and took a bite. Harry was discussing the matter of the remaining four Horcruxes that are yet to be found and destroyed. They knew that the locket was with a certain _R.A.B_ and that the other Horcrux is Hufflepuff's cup, which is yet to be found. She prayed silently to herself that Harry would not get into any critical danger while trying to find and destroy them. They do not know exactly what they are or where they are hidden, but they have a lead to the artifact belonging to Godric Gryffindor.

Harry and Ron were sure that it was his sword, the one that Harry had used back in second year to fight the basilisk – but Hermione had pointed out that it was a little farfetched as Voldermort had no reason whatsoever to be using that as a Horcrux, especially when it is, was, in the hands of Dumbledore. Hermione than suggested that it could be a personal possession or a family heirloom of sorts, like Marvolo Gaunt's ring or the Salazar Slytherin's locket – which whereabouts are still a mystery. The two boys had taken it into consideration and thought of other possibilities. They had been trying to figure it out since last summer, and are yet to come out with a possible item.

And what was the other remaining item? They had a strong suspicion that it was Nagini, which was later confirmed. All they had to do was go up to the snake and kill it, but how? She was always near Voldemort and they had no way of going up to the snake without being noticed by her master. Again, they had to thick of possible, almost safe ways to get to the snake without alerting her master, or at least alerting him after she is gone. It was going to be one of the hardest Horcrux to be destroyed, but it had to be done.

Hermione finished up her toast and reminded the boys about their first lesson of the day, Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws. They smiled at the idea of meeting Hagrid and quickly gobbled up their food and heading towards Hagrid's hut for their lesson.

"What do you reckon he will show us today?" Ron asked excitedly.

"I dunno. I'm hoping that it would be something interesting, not dangerous interesting, but, interesting," Harry gave his opinion, nodding his head.

"If any of you had paid attention last lesson, you would know that we would be learning about Demiguise today," Hermione said, annoyed at her best friends' lack of attention to what Hagrid said last lesson.

"Hagrid said that? I didn't know that," Ron voiced out, scratching his head as though he was confused or uncertain about something.

Hermione chose not to comment and proceeded silently towards Hagrid's hut. Once there, they waited for the rest of the class to arrive and chatted with Hagrid about how they were coping so far, especially with their N.E.W.T.S. coming up. The remainder of the class, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws alike, started arriving and lingering near the hut in their own small cliques. Once the whole class had arrived, Hagrid brought them towards the back of the hut where he had introduced them to Hypogriffs back in their third year. There, the class assembled by the gate while Hagrid went to fetch three Demiguises from their cages and brought them forward toward the class. The Demiguise resembled an ape with large, black eyes and long, silky hair. They weren't exactly the prettiest creautre neither were they the ugliest, though they look peaceful and friendly enough to approach.

"Who 'ere knows what these creature 'r?" Hagrid questioned the class with his deep, loud voice, Demiguises in tow. Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, 'ermione?"

"Those are Demiguises. The Demiguise is a peaceful, herbivorous creature that can make itself invisible. Its silky hair can be woven into Invisibility Cloaks and they are native to the Far East," Hermione answered confidently.

"That's right. 10 points to Gryffindor! Now, these Demiguise are native to the Far East and are rarely found 'ere. Wizards have been using their hair to weave Invisibility Cloaks. As you can see," Hagrid continued with the lesson, gesturing towards the now invisible Demiguise, "they can make themselves invisible when they want to. That makes it hard for us to find them, that is why collars have been put around their necks so that we can see where they are at all times,"

The lesson carried on and they were allowed to feed the Demiguise and pet them. Before they knew it, lesson had ended and they were given homework - a three-foot long essay about Demiguise and their magical characteristics. Hermione was elated to be given something to do later, whereas the boys were disappointed that they had to stay in the common room to do their homework instead of be out somewhere or playing a game of Wizard's Chess.

Their next class was Double Potions with the Slytherins, something neither of them dread so much anymore – especially with Snape gone. They walked back into the castle turned left toward the staircase leading down to the dungeons on the right side of the marble staircase leading to the first floor. They made their way toward the Potions classroom, where most of the other students were already waiting patiently. Just as they arrived, Professor Nazri opened the classroom doors and entered silently and settled in for another theory Potions lesson. Seeing the Potion Master in front of her made her remember about a certain blonde lying in the Infirmary bed at this very moment and the planned moving of that certain blonde into his room later on after dinner. Dread washed over her and she inwardly groaned. She continued to take down notes and tried to get her mind off the rich kid for just a few more hours, at least until he had to move in or if he went into another possession.

Her hand was beginning to cramp up due to the amount of note taking she was taking and she could tell that Blaise Zambini was no longer listening to whatever his Head of House had to say. Hermione watched from the corner of her eye as Blaise twirled his expensive looking feather quill with one hand and resting his chin on his other. She rolled her eyes at his attention span, or lack there of, and shook her hand for a few seconds before continuing to take down notes. Professor Nazri finished off his lesson and gave them their homework for the day, a five-foot long essay on the similarities and differences between the Strengthening Solution and Re'em blood. '_Easy,'_ Hermione thought to herself as she copied down the question at the bottom of her notes and at the top of a fresh piece of parchment under her name in her neat, cursive scrawl. She packed up and headed for Arithmancy, bidding goodbye to Harry and Ron as they made their way grudgingly towards Divination.

Hermione made her way to the classroom and took her seat at the front of the class. She tried to think of ways to control her temper around Malfoy later and how she would act around him. It wasn't necessary, but it would ensure that she wouldn't say or do anything stupid around him, causing her to be the laughingstock of the Heads' quarters. Taking care of Malfoy would definitely be something hard to handle, not like he would make it any easier for any of them. She rolled her eyes and took out her Arithmancy book and waited for the class the start.

'_What if he threatens to kill me? Or he is pretending to be wounded so that he can help the Death Eaters enter Hogwarts again?' _She asked herself.

'_That's not possible, Hermione. How, than, would you explain his possession?' _She retorted her own question. That was how it was for the entire lesson. She was so absorbed in her own inner battle that she didn't realize that her wand, tucked safely in her wand pocket in the interior of her school robes, was glowing and its light showing through the exterior of the robe. Nobody else noticed either as they were busy doing their own work.

Hermione never she was needed until an owl flew in through the classroom window and landed in front of her on her desk, sticking out a scrawny leg out. She took the note and read it quickly.

_Hermione. Come quick! Malfoy needs help. Sedge._

It was written in a rushed and messy scrawl, something that is the opposite of Sedgewick's usual neat and proper handwriting. Asking for permission from Professor Vector – claiming that she had Head Girl duties to attend to – she quickly closed her book and stuffed everything else into her shoulder bag. Grabbing the thick book from the table, she rushed out of the classroom and made her way to the third floor of the castle and into the Infirmary through the huge double doors. There were no other residents in the Infirmary besides Maalfoy at that moment, and his screams could be heard loud and clear through the open door of his makeshift room. Hermione quickly rushed in after a distressed looking Madam Pomfrey, who was carrying a vial or the thick magenta potion used to help Malfoy calm down and a sleeping draught.

Professor McGonagall was healing the scratch Sedgewick received thanks to Malfoy swinging his hands anywhere and everywhere. Professor Nazri was trying to bring Malfoy back whilst Madam Pomfrey forced the thick magenta liquid down his throat. Malfoy choked on it for a few seconds before he began screaming again. Even though he was bound to the bed, he was still struggling and shaking the bed, banging it against the wall behind it. His eyes were now fully black and the red specks were even more obvious than before.

His voice was beginning to crack due to the amount of time and volume he was screaming and anyone hearing him could tell that he was straining his voice. Hermione stood there, not knowing what to do. A sudden shout of: "Miss Granger! Help me calm Draco down!" from Professor Nazri caused Hermione to jump and rush toward the bed. She mimicked her professor, holding onto Malfoy's free hand, instantly regretting it. He gripped her hand tight, nearly crushing her fingers and effectively cut off her blood supply. Again, mimicking her professor, she said soothing words to Malfoy, though she found it rather weird. Sedgewick and McGonagall finished off and returned to the bed – Sedgewick strengthening the bind holding Malfoy down and McGonagall wiping off the beads of perspiration forming on Malfoy forehead.

"Draco. Listen to me. You have to come back. Don't listen to him, come back. Fight him, Draco, fight him," Professor Nazri pleaded with the struggling boy.

"Get away from the boy, Zamri," came a hiss-like voice from Draco's mouth, whose eyes were boring into the aforesaid professor.

"No. You are hurting the poor boy. Let go of him!" Professor Nazri spat back.

"You know what he did. He failed me! And all the wrongs he has done after that! He has to be punished, he deserves it!" came the voice again, followed by silence. Malfoy lay in the bed motionless, eyes closed as though he was sleeping. Nobody moved, shocked that he suddenly went silent and still. The grip he had on both Professor Nazri and Hermione loosened. Hermione was quick to retrieve her hand and start massaging the numbness out. Professor Nazri never let go.

Without any prior notice, Malfoy began convulsing, eyes still closed. Blood began to ooze out of his nose, as if he had a nosebleed. Madam Pomfrey quickly _Accio-ed_ a washcloth and began wiping off the blood. The flow of blood never stopped. Worry was evident on Professor Nazri's and Professor McGonagall's faces. Madam Pomfrey continued to wipe the blood of, resorting to simply placing the washcloth slightly below Malfoy's nose to absorb all the blood that was flowing out.

Hermione went over to Sedgewick at the foot of the bed, shaking. Shaking because she was shocked and afraid at the words that came out of Draco's mouth. She has never seen anyone possessed before, let alone possessed by someone on the Drak Side, possibly Voldermort – based on Hermione's suspicion. Sedgewick put a comforting arm round Hermione's shoulder, letting her shaking form lean against him. She calmed down slightly, and stared at the boy lying motionless on the bed.

The blood had stopped flowing, some what, and Malfoy was beginning to stir. He tossed his head from side to side and gave fearful whimpers, as though he was having a nightmare. No one could do anything about it. It went on for about half a minute before Malfoy's eyes shot open and he awoke, breathing ragged and forced. McGonagall wiped off the beads of perspiration from his forehead, which was causing his hair to stick to it, and the rest of his face. He didn't struggle. He looked around him, as though it was his first time realizing where he was.

Malfoy slowly registered his surroundings and looked at the wizard by his bed, worry written clearly across his face. He than looked at the other four people in the room. His eyes stopped at the brown-eyed girl directly in front of him. His grey eyes bored into hers, reading her emotions. Fear. He almost laughed.

"Mudblood," Was the first word that came out of his mouth, though his voice was hoarse after all his shouting and screaming. Hermione froze. She hadn't been called that since he fled the school with Snape back in Sixth year, and it hurt. She never got used to being called that. He was offending her heritage and background, and she hated it.

Malfoy smirked, knowing it hurt her. He rubbed it in further, something he was good at.

"What's the matter mudblood? Can't accept the facts that you're a filthy little mudblood, Granger?" Malfoy provoked Hermione.

"Draco, that isn't the way to talk to the person who help save your life," Professor Nazri stepped I, glaring at the pale teenage boy.

"So what if she saved my life? It doesn't mean anything," Malfoy spat, disgusted.

Hermione stood her ground, hurt feelings pushed aside and replaced by anger.

"Looks like you never changed, _Malfoy_. Even after helping a whole lot of prejudiced and ignorant people, like _you_, into the school and almost killing one of the most honoured wizards alive," Hermione wasn't ready to back down. She was just beginning. "Not even after you appear out of nowhere at the doors of Hogwarts, the school you sabotaged, pleading for help. You are still the same after you get the pulp beaten out of you and you were hanging on for dear life. After all that, still no wake up call?"

Malfoy's eyes changed. Something shifted, but Hermione didn't know her 'opponent' well enough to pinpoint what it really was.

"Whatever I did was done for a reason. Whatever I say was said for a reason. You, _mudblood,_ have no right to tell me to change or to assume you know what happened to me from the point I left the school up until the moment I appeared back at Hogwarts. Don't think you know and understand me, Granger. Don't you dare tell me whether I've changed or not – what happened to me did nothing to my perspective towards lowly mudbloods like you," Malfoy spat back , trying to be free of the binds that were holding him down.

Hermione and Malfoy glared at each other, both refusing to admit defeat. Someone had to step it.

"That is enough, both of you. You have to get past your differences and learn to at least tolerate each other and be civil. Remember, Miss Granger will be looking after you, Mr. Malfoy and you, Miss Granger, are responsible for his well-being," the Headmistress warned the two feuding teens.

Neither said anything.

After the episode in the Infirmary, the students left for their lessons, seeing as lunch was almost over. Hermione and Sedgewick had a free period and decided to go up to their quarters, at the seventh floor. They walked up silently, Hermione still angry at Draco Malfoy. The rest of the day ticked by slowly. After their free period, they went for their last two lessons for the day before heading down to dinner, after which, they had to go to the Infirmary to move Draco Malfoy to his room. Hermione didn't even eat her dinner. She merely picked at her food, her appetite lost at the thought of having to live with an care for Malfoy. When asked by a worried Harry, she just shook her head, refusing to answer. This failed to placate the raven-haired boy, but he didn't say anything after that, deciding that it'd be better for him to leave her alone for a while before asking her what was really wrong.

"Umm, Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly,"

"Yeah?"

"Could I borrow your cloak?" Hermione asked timidly, fiddling with her fingers.

"Whatever for?" _Now_ Harry was worried.

"Just...please?"

"Not until you tell me why you need it," Harry said sternly.

"I can't," Hermione replied, voice small and afraid.

Harry simply looked at his best friend. '_Something's wrong,' _He thought to himself. Nodding his head, he stood up to retrieve the cloak from the common room, instructing Hermione to wait in the Great Hall and finish up her dinner, or lack there of - there was hardly anything on her plate. She gave a small smile of thanks as he left.

After dinner, Hermione and Sedgewick made their way silently to the Infirmary and into the room Malfoy was in. There was nobody there yet, aside from Madam Pomfrey who just walked out of his room with several empty vials. There he was, sitting up against the headrest of the metal Infirmary bed, legs stretched out in front of him. He turned to look at the two Heads as they entered, eyes blank. He gave a curt nod to acknowledge their presence, before continuing to stare at the wall directly in front of him. Hermione and Sedgewick sat at the two chairs at the side of the bed, putting their bags on the floor, and waited patiently for the professors to arrive. Silence.

Fifteen minutes passed.

More silence.

And it was killing Hermione and Sedgewick, though not bothering the young blonde on the bed.

Sensing their boredom, the aforesaid boy spoke up.

"Looking forward to tending to my _every_ need, Granger?" He voiced out, his voice carrying no emotion, eyes set at the wall opposite him.

"Note, Malfoy, that it isn't your _every _need. Just whatever medical attention you require," Hermione retorted, eyes looking past Malfoy and at the wall opposite her. "And I'm in no way looking forward to taking care of an inconsiderate, foul-mouthed human being such as yourself," She added, as the answer to his question.

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual. I'd rather go back to the man I call my father and get tor -" He stopped himself from revealing what truly happened to him. "I'd rather be buried alive than be anywhere near _you_," He said instead, his voice full of disgust.

"Oh, really? I would simply _love_ to have the honour of doing that deed for you. Where would you want to buried? By the Hogwarts' Entrance, where you were found?" Hermione asked sarcastically, glaring at the blonde in front of he. He was more than willing to return the gesture.

Sedgewick sat in his seat, watching the two enemies in their battle of wits.

"Not afraid people will see your perfect self doing something so cruel to me?"

"Oh, don't worry. Nobody will miss your absence, or could care less for that matter, considering the fact that you have been missing since you fled the school last year. They would have thought that I found your dead body and was simply burying it,"

"Ever so daring to do something so..._bold,_"

"Being with Harry for six and a half years has its perks,"

"And a downside,"

"It's better than being a Death Eater," Hermione dared say. That did it for Malfoy. His silver eyes showed nothing but hatred and disgust. He swung his legs from under the blankets and over the bed. Standing up, he towered over Hermione, who stood up to face him. Sedgewick stood up as well, trying to pry the two apart, but neither would budge.

"You better watch your tongue, _mudblood_," His voice a deadly whisper.

"_You_ better watch your allies. From the looks of it, they aren't exactly friendly," Hermione spat back, eye contact never broke. They simply stood there, glaring at each other, daring the other to say something. Sedgewick tried once again to pull Hermione back slightly, only to have his hand swatted from her arm. He stepped back, both hands up in the air in defeat.

"Fine. Have it your way," He said, backng up. "Just so you know, the Headmistress it at the door right now," He added when he realized the Headmistress standing by the door.

The two didn't move. They continued their staring contest, until Hermione took a few steps back, willing herself not to hurt the already injured Malfoy, and spun around to greet the Headmistress, all traces of her hate for Malfoy gone from her features. In its place was a sweet smile that everyone saw her carry every day.

"Good evening, Headmistress,"

"Good evening to you too, Miss Granger, Mr. Blythe, Mr. Malfoy," She greeted, giving a courteous nod to the respective pupils at the mention of each of their names. She stepped into the room, followed by Professor Nazri.

Malfoy looked at the elderly wizard, taking in the slight hint of worry and stress that no other occupant of the room could detect. He immediately knew that the wizard by the door was worried for him and the outcome of his current situation. He felt sick, being reminded of his current predicament.

The two professors got to briefing the three other occupants of the room as to how they were moving Malfoy without him being seen, especially since the Heads' quarters was located all the way up at the seventh floor.

"...and young Mr. Malfoy would be following us under the Invisibility Cloak that Ms. Granger has brought along with her," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing to the shimmery cloak that was draped over the chair Hermione had abandoned. "And Mr. Malfoy, just so you know, trying to..._escape_...would _not_ be an option as you will be invisibly bound to Professor Nazri to ensure that you do not try anything funny, is that undestood?" She questioned the blonde, still on his bed, in a clipped tone.

"Understood," he replied coldly, not liking the idea of having to be escorted up the his room and the days and nights that would follow after that.

"Now that that's understood, I expect my Head students to treat young Mr. Malfoy civilly, at least, and cause no harm to the young man," Professor Nazri spoke up for the first time since he set foot in the room. Hermione and Sedgewick nodded, understanding their professor clearly, knowing that they would be in trouble, big trouble, if they were to disobey their professor. They informed Madam Pomfrey that they were leaving, bound Malfoy to Professor Nazri, threw on the Invisibility Cloak onto him, and headed out of the makeshift room. Outside, a small Ravenclaw girl, mostly likely third year, was being treated by Madam Pomfrey. The girl looked at the four departing figures curiously, not knowing that there was another young man between the two professors leading the pack.

They proceeded in silence, an air of importance around them. They pretended as though they had an important thing to attend to and had to go up to the Heads' quarters to retrieve some papers - not that anybody would ask, but just to play it safe. The gap between the two professors did attract weird glances from passing students, but a single look from the Potions Master sent them on their way.

The whole entire time, Malfoy had been glaring at every student that looked directly between the two professors, where he stood, knowing very well that nobody could see him. But he glared none the less.

Hermione and Sedgewick followed closely behind, ready to pull out their wands if Malfoy tried to do anything funny. Hermione glared at the blonde, though invisible, when nobody noticed. She hated the pathetic excuse of a Malfoy for all the evil things that he had done to the world, helping the Death Eaters into the school and nearly killing the beloved Dumbledore being at the top of her list.

The five made their way up the staircases and past the Room of Requirement and stopped in front of the mirror, which was the entrance to the Heads' quarters. Sedgewick said out the password, opened the door and held it opened for the other four to enter, before closing it shut.

Professor Nazri removed the Invisibility Cloak from Malfoy and removed the magical bond that held them together throughout their entire journey. Hermione and Sedgewick put their bags down at their desk before following the others into Malfoy's new room.

"Welcome, to your new home," Professor Nazri spoke up, the first to say anything since leaving the Infirmary. Malfoy looked around the room, face blank as per normal. Every one waited to see what he thought about it.

"Small," Was all he said, before heading over to the bed and lying down, staring up at the ceiling, again.

(Draco POV)

"Now that that's understood, I expect my Head students to treat young Mr. Malfoy civilly, at least, and cause no harm to the young man," Professor Nazri spoke up for the first time since he set foot in the room. I saw the two Head students nodding their head in agreement. I inwardly smirked. '_They can't hurt me. But I can hurt them, emotionally and mentally, that is...'_ I thought to myself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Professor Nazri magically bound me to him, the Head Boy, Mr. Blythe was his name if I was not mistaken, threw the wretched cloak over me. I could see through the material, though not as clearly as normal vision. I could still see, in my opinion, the horrendous colour and pattern of the cloak and I hated it.

We made our way out. A Ravenclaw girl stared at us curiously, I glared back, even though I knew she couldn't see me. We made our way up in silence. Every time we walked past by a few students, they would look directly at the gap between Uncle Zamri and McGonagall, wondering why there was a relatively big gap between them. I glared back. I glared at everyone I saw.

I was getting tired. Who wouldn't? The seventh floor isn't that low, even though we were on the third floor, but still! I wanted to groan and protest about having to travel so far, but clamped my mouth shut as a group of girls walked past, looking admiringly at the Head Boy behind me. I rolled my eyes.

After what seemed like ages, we finally reached our destination. A mirror. Blythe said the password and held the door open for us to enter.

What a gentleman.

I rolled my eyes.

When we entered, Uncle Zamri removed the cloak off me - finally! - and removed the binds. They led me to a door to the right of the entrance, through a short passageway and through another door.

"Welcome, to your new home," Uncle Zamri spoke up. Everyone waited for my reaction. I surveyed the room. Bed, dining table, chair, small fireplace, a few seats and a cupboard. At the left corner of the room, there was a room. Bathroom. Overall, the room was too simple and a tad too...

"Small," I commented, my face blank. I walked over to the bed and lay down, staring up at the ceiling. '_Been doing that alot...'_

Uncle Zamri and McGonagall left, leaving me and the two Heads to do as we please. Neither of us talked. They went to sit at the chairs by the dining table, not saying anything. Granger broke the silence.

"So, disappointed that your room is _too small_ for your liking?" She asked, smirking at me. I had half expected her to create a truce of some sort, but obviously I was wrong.

"At least I know what's _proper_ comfort and can _afford _it," I bit back, not looking at her.

"Of course. You're a rich, spoilt brat,"

"At least I have money," I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, walking around the small room.

"And you think you're the only one who is rich?" This time, it was Blythe who spoke up.

"And who asked you?" I hated him just like I hate Granger. He was friends with her, which makes him as insufferable as she was.

"Just trying to drill into your egoistical head of yours that you're not the only one who can _afford_ things," He spat back, looking at Granger as he was finishing. Funny.

"Whatever, Blythe," I rolled my eyes. I stepped into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. Small. A bathtub that could only fit _two_ people sat at the opposite end of the room. A shower head was located over the bathtub and the toilet bowl and sink was placed at the left. The right was a chest of drawers and a small wardrobe. Simple, small. But it would have to do. I looked at reflection in the mirror at the wardrobe door. I was still in the Infirmary clothes. I removed them and chucked them into the hamper by the bathtub. I opened the top drawer. Boxers. Second drawer. Shirts. Third drawers. Pants of all sorts. The fourth and fifth drawer was empty. The wardrobe contained about six robes for daily use - not like I would be needing it - and two formal one. Not using them!

The interesting thing was, it was all mine. Who would've thought that someone would go back to that Manor just to retrieve my clothes? I laughed silently. I grabbed a fresh change of clothes, put them on and headed out.

They were gone, thankfully.

I walked over to the bed and threw myself upon it, hoping that I could get some sleep. But sleep never came to me that night.

A/N: All done! My longest chapter yet. Haha...a bit boring, right? I now realized that I added alot of redundant stuff. Oh well. To be honest, I just wrote without thinking. As in, I knew where to head to, but whatever that is written down just comes out. I know, not exactly a lot of action, especially Draco moving in. Sorry! Don't worry. All action happens next chapter, sort of. Alright, tell me what you think!

**READ THIS!**

**I will be going off to camp from 14th June to 17th June. **

**Dance competition on the 18th**

**Going for another camp from 21st to 23rd.**

**From the looks of it, I won't have much time to write, even after the first camp as I would be preparing for my next camp. I shall squeeze in some writing time on the 12th and 13th and probably 19th and the days after my second camp (Saturday and Sunday, I think).**

**Than I have to go for my second semester of school. Busy schedules, Hello! -laughs- so I won't be updating so quickly as now - once a week, as least. It would probably take up to two or three weeks. Sucks, I know. Sorry! **

**I apologize for any inconvenience caused and for upsetting some readers.**

**Lotsa Luv,**

**Vetilakriz**


End file.
